cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Bret Michaels
Bret Michaels is a CAW wrestler signed to the Raw Brand of New-WWE, who is most known for his run in NAW. His career in CAW spawned off an inside joke between SMF Forum members Burb and Kennedyfan. New-WWE Raw Bret was first featured in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE, as part of the Raw brand where he won the World Tag Team Championship with Adolf Hitler. Bret's first real feud came during the King of the Ring tournament, where he defeated JBL via Countout. This enraged Bradshaw, leading to him challenging Bret to a street fight at Summerslam. Bret accepted, and ended up losing to JBL despite a valiant effort. A few months later, Michaels and Hitler were dethroned by The Boogeyman & Gunner Fatu Jr., leading to Michaels betraying Hitler. The two engaged in a series of matches, all of which were won by Bret. Their final meeting, however, was a triple threat match for the WWE Championship (also including then champion Edge). Bret's luck ran out, and he failed to capture the title (which was won by Hitler). Bret's quest to become WWE Champion continued upon New-WWE's late October return, when he entered a tournament to determine the next challenger for Hitler's championship. Bret was a seed in the tournament, and was able to skip to the finals after defeating Evan Bourne in a first round match. On the road to the tournament finals, Bret spoke ill of Hitler during an in-ring promo, and also ambushed him following a successful title defense against Edge. Bret Michaels ended up winning the tournament, defeating Batista in the final round. However, Bret was unable to get his title opportunity, as he was taken out by a mystery assailant at the beginning of the Armageddon CPV event. Bret returned on Episode 13 and assaulted Cody Rhodes during an interview, believing Cody was the man who attacked him at Armageddon. Later on in the show, Bret attacked Adolf Hitler. Interim Raw General Manager Edge, who had just lost a title match against Hitler, then granted Bret a title match then and there. Bret immediately nailed the battered Hitler with a Super Kick to win the WWE Championship for the first time in his"ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship career. After winning the WWE Championship, Bret quietly turned Face, and his feud with Link over the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship spilled into New-WWE. After revealing that he was going to use his ACWL Championship rematch against Link at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble, management decided that Bret would defend his WWE Championship and compete for the ACWL Championship in the same match (which also features ACWL's Billy the Blue Ranger and Guile). This infuriated Interim Raw General Manager Edge, who was not thrilled with the possibility that the WWE Championship could end up being lost to NAW (if Link wins) or even the defunct ACWL (if Billy or Guile win). As a result, Edge had a last minute WWE Championship match added to the final Raw before the Royal Rumble between Cody Rhodes and Bret. Bret was able to retain the championship . At the Royal Rumble, Bret was able to retain the WWE Championship and once again become "ACWL" Champion, picking up a huge win over his nemesis Link, as well as two of ACWL's most celebrated World Champions. Later that night, Allan Caesar III was victorious in the Royal Rumble Match and announced that he would face Bret Michaels for the WWE Championship in the main event of New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV. Allan also revealed that he was the man who assaulted Bret at Armageddon. On the next Raw, Allan announced that he was able to talk the then un-named new chairman into putting Bret into a handicap match against Unified Tag Team Champions (and Allan's cronies) Guile and Shadow the Hedgehog. Moments before the match, Bret revealed that he had talked to the also un-named new Raw GM, who granted Bret's request to give him a partner for the match....none other than Phil Collins. Also, the new GM added a huge stipulation: if Bret and Phil won, they would get a Unified Tag Title shot against Guile and Shadow on the next show. Bret and Phil were victorious over the champions. However, when on the next episode, just before their title shot, Phil Collins shocked the world and betrayed Bret, revealing himself as the number one contender to Bret's WWE Championship. Bret defended the gold against Collins at No Way Out and was able to defeat him. At WrestleMania IV, Bret faced Allan Caesar III in a 20-Minute Ironman match. Though the two men gave eachother everything they had, the time ran out with each scoring two falls. This caused Shane McBurb to make his shocking return, as he restarted the match under Sudden Death rules. Out of nowhere, Shadow emerged and attacked Bret with a pipe. Allan prepared to nail Bret with his own Superkick. However, Bret managed to regain consciousness in time to duck underneath Allan's Superkick and respond with a Superkick of his own. Bret then pinned Allan to retain the WWE Championship. On the following Raw, Bret confronted his Backlash opponent, the nefarious Dorf Liggleton and the two had a heated argument. Later that night, Bret successfully defended his WWE Championship against Chris Johansen. The following week Bret approached Johansen and praised him, saying Johansen has a lot of potential. He offered to become Johansen's mentor, an offer that Johansen accepted. The two went on to defeat Dorf Liggleton and Edge in the main event. At Backlash, Bret Michaels lost the WWE Championship to Dorf Liggleton despite his best efforts. Bret was in the running for a rematch at Cyber Sunday, but ended up losing in the poll to his protege, Chris Johansen. Following Johansen's defeat at the hands of Dorf, Bret entered the Raw King of the Ring 2010 tournament, defeating Jeff Hardy in the first round. On the same edition of Raw, Dorf Liggleton began to play mind games with Johansen, telling him that Bret is trying to hold him down by encouraging him to keep his humorous fan favorite gimmick going. Dorf's mind games resulted in Chris turning on Bret two weeks later, ambushing him after Bret's KOTR Semi-Finals victory over John Morrison. The two battled in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament at Judgment Day, and Johansen was victorious. Johansen went on to win the WWE Championship, and defended it at Breaking Point in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match, which Bret took part in. Dorf Liggleton ended up winning the match and the title for the second time in his career. Bret remained quiet on Raw until facing (and defeating) both Johansen and Liggleton in back-to-back matches on Raw. He was named the number one contender, and ended up defeating Dorf at Extreme Rules to become WWE Champion for the second time in his career, making him a 5-time World Champion in CAW. He held the title until The Bash, where he was defeated by Randy Orton in a match also including Dorf Liggleton. At Saturday Night's Main Event, the first show following The Bash, Bret Michaels defeated Dorf Liggleton to earn the position of Team Raw Captain for the Smackdown vs Raw 6-Man Tag Team Match at Bragging Rights. Team Raw lost at Bragging Rights, and Phil's interests in facing Bret again did not fade. He challenged Bret to a match at Summerslam, which Bret accepted. Shockingly, following Chris Johansen's WWE championship win at Summerslam, Phil cashed in his WWE title opportunity to win the gold. Bret and Phil's match was then made a WWE title match. Bret went on to defeat Phil once again, earning him his third WWE Championship. He would go on to retain the WWE Championship against Johansen, Orton, and The Miz at Unforgiven, but lost it the very next month at No Mercy to Chris Jericho. He would fail to recapture it in rematches at Royal Rumble 2 and No Way Out 2. On the Raw following No Way Out, Bret Michaels challenged Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales to a match at WrestleMania V. Though Gonzales accepted, the match was later canceled following Bret's hospitalization due to a life-threatening brain hemorrhage. He returned and competed at Backlash 3 in a match for the WWE Championship against then-champion Danny Jackpot and Randy Orton in a losing effort, and remained on Raw until being hospitalized again. After months of inactivity, Bret returned on Raw Episode 75, and defeated Steven Spriter. New Age Wrestling Shortly after his debut in New-WWE, Bret joined Danny Jackpot's CAW federation, NAW, where he solidified his spot as a top draw. In NAW, Bret is a two-time NAW Intercontinental Champion, and a seven-time NAW Hardcore Champion. He is the first ever NAW superstar to hold two belts at once, and has taken former World Champions such as PORNOMAN to the limit. His first notable taste of championship gold came on an episode of NAW Warzone, where he defeated Larry It to win the NAW Intercontinental Championship. He held the championship for a decent amount of time before dropping it to Link on the second edition of NAW Mayhem. Bret was not without championship gold for long, as he managed to win back the Intercontinental Championship from Link at NAW Emperor Rule in a TLC Match. After successfully retaining the title against Larry It at NAW All Or Nothing, he then set his sight on the NAW Hardcore Championship, winning the belt in a Hardcore Time Limit match a whopping five times. In a second time limit match he would lose his belt when Goldust had attacked him before he could recapture it in the last 10 seconds. He would win the belt 2 more times in this time limit match making him a 7 Time NAW Hardcore Champion. In late October 2009, Bret Michaels brought the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship that he won at CAWllision 3 to NAW. Shortly after, he ended up losing his Intercontinental Championship to Larry It. At NAW New Found Glory, Bret lost his ACWL Championship to Link in a triple threat match also featuring PORNOMAN. He would win the championship back at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble in a 4 way match for the New-WWE WWE championship also just to lose it to Link in a first blood match at NAW Hardcore Impulse He would win the NAW World Championship from Pornoman at NAW Reckless Rebirth but lose the title to Bret Hart at New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions. A shocker came to the world when NAW went through new changes and released Bret Michaels, But that would be a short misunderstanding and Bret was resigned to NAW North. CAWllision Series Bret is also often credited as being the man to single-handedly destroy Allan's Championship Wrestling League. (This also which caused NAW's slogo "NAW: We killed ACWL lol") At the CAWllision 2 event, Shadow the Hedgehog of ACWL had won a fatal-four way barbed wire deathmatch to solidify ACWL as the greatest No Mercy CAW federation of all time. As he celebrated, Bret Michaels emerged and challenged Shadow, and then squashed him with a series of Super Kicks leading to a Sharpshooter. This outraged Allan, making him quit ACWL and CAW forever. Bret was by no means done with ACWL. At CAWllision 3, Bret challenged Allan Caesar III to put the ACWL World Championship on the line. The title was stripped off final champion Van Helsing and given to Shadow the Hedgehog, setting up a CAWllision 2 rematch. Though their second encounter was much longer and not nearly as one-sided, the results were the same: Bret Michaels defeated Shadow and captured his first major World Title. Later on in the CAWllision Battle Royal, Michaels further humiliated ACWL by eliminating Shadow himself. It should be noted that for all of the four or so months Bret has held the title, he only defended it twice: once against Jeff Winninger, and again in a non-canon 24/7 invitational match. He retained on both occasions. Later, the ACWL Championship was brought over to NAW under the name "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship. Similarly to the above, again at CAWllision 2, Bret Michaels appeared at the end of a match for the WEDF United States Championship, and defeated then-champion Smokey to win the title. However, he vacated the title immediately afterward Jeri-MAX Representing New-WWE, Bret Michaels made a surprise entrance in the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble match, entering at number 10. Bret would go on to eliminate Sheamus before being eliminated by Grover Cleveland. Overall, Bret lasted 3 and a half minutes in the rumble match. Championships and accomplishments *'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' :*1x DCWL Hardcore Champion :*3x DCWL International Champion :*1x DCWL World Champion *'New-WWE' :*3x WWE Championship :*1x World Tag Team Championship (with Adolf Hitler) *'New Age Wrestling' :*2x NAW Intercontinental Championship :*10x NAW Hardcore Championship :*2x "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship :*1x NAW World Heavyweight Championship :*1x NAW Extreme Championship *'WEDF' :*1x WEDF United States Championship :*3x WEDF Hardcore Championship *'Global Wrestling Nation' :*1zx GWN Duo Championship (w/Danny Jackpot) (1 Time) *'CAW Zone Wrestling' **2x Deathweight Championship Finishing (and signature) Moves ]] *'Super Kick (dubbed The Hitler Kick by BPEZ)' *'Sharpshooter' *'DDT with theatrics' *'Springboard Dropkick' Notable Feuds *'New-WWE' :*John "Bradshaw" Layfield :*Adolf Hitler :*Allan Caesar III :*Phil Collins :*Dorf Liggleton :*Chris Johansen *'New Age Wrestling' :*Link :*Larry It *'CAWllision Series' :*Shadow The Hedgehog Entrance Themes :*"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison (Old New-WWE Theme and CAWllision 3 theme) :*"Go That Far" by Bret Michaels (current theme in both New-WWE and NAW Theme) :*"Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison (Old NAW Theme) :*Rock Of Love by Poison (Current CaW Zone Theme) Category:NAW Category:ACWL Category:CAW Category:WEDF Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW